La persona a la que quiero proteger
by Gini-Gini
Summary: Edgeworth ha pasado demasiado tiempo centrado en su trabajo. Tanto que ha olvidado los sentimientos fuera de este. Poco a poco irá dándose cuenta de que tiene sentimientos que poco a poco cobrarán un lazo más fuerte. EdgeworthXFranziska
1. Despertar

_Este fic serán una sucesión de mini-fics de lo que ocurre a lo largo de los juegos desde la mente de Edgeworth. El último será totalmente inventado xD  
>Espero que os guste y que hagáis reviews con vuestras opiniones! :D <em>

_¡Disfrutadlo!_

* * *

><p>Aun no me había dado cuenta. Estúpido de mi, no había visto mis sentimientos; Mi mente se centraba tanto en mi trabajo que no fui capaz de ver lo que realmente me importaba…<p>

"Los Von Karma tenemos que ser perfectos" hubo una época en la que yo también me consideraba un Von Karma y no permitía que nada ni nadie pudiesen impedir ese camino a la perfección… Gracias a cierto individuo, me di cuenta del error que cometí al creer ciegamente en esas palabras, por eso decidí huir y pensar…

Cuando volví, pensé que ya todo estaba solucionado. Podría convivir con mi vida como fiscal, podría dejar de pensar en el incidente que me llevaba atormentando desde que tengo uso de razón… Pensaba que ya no quedaba nada que pudiese perturbar mi mente, que pudiese distraerme de mi verdadero motivo: Castigar a los criminales. Pero me equivoqué. Me olvidé de algo que nunca debí olvidar… Me olvidé de los sentimientos que existían más allá del trabajo.

Al verla caer como una frágil pluma, con un sonido que llevaba demasiado tiempo retumbándome en mis oídos, indefensa y asustada, tratando de mantener la compostura, me di cuenta de mi error; Aún hay personas a las que debo de proteger… Quieran o no. Mi deber no es solo castigar a los criminales… También es defender a las personas que me importan… Y por culpa de mi ceguera ante mi trabajo, no me di cuenta de que la persona más importante de mi vida estaba a mi lado… Hasta ese momento.

-Fran…Franziska… ¡Franziska! ¿¡Estás bien! –Por un momento dejé de pensar, me aturdí demasiado y no supe reaccionar a tiempo.

-¿Q-Qué dices, idiota? –Preguntó ella agarrándose el hombro con dolor, aguantando las lágrimas. -¡Va a escaparse! –Exclamó ella quitando importancia a su situación.

-¿Estás bien? –Sin preocuparme por lo que ella decía, me agaché y la agarré con todo el temblor del momento. Ella temblaba más que yo, pero parecía mucho más calmada. Su sangre comenzaba a traspasar su blusa y eso me hizo reaccionar con más rapidez. –Vamos a un hospital.

-No seas estúpido, no te preocupes por mí y ve a por el estúpido inútil que ha tenido el valor de disparar a un Von Karma. –Su orgullo aún perduraba en ella, eso me calmaba un poco.

-De eso ya se encargará la policía…

La ambulancia llegó pronto, y yo monté con ella. Ni siquiera dirigía su mirada hacia mí, seguramente la había decepcionado con mi decisión, pero no podría haberla dejado sola… ¿Por qué? Esa fue la pregunta que asaltó a mi cabeza en ese momento.

Nunca me había parado a pensar en ello… Franziska era como una hermana para mí. Había estudiado con ella, había pasado mi infancia junto a ella… Entonces… ¿Por qué la había olvidado durante tanto tiempo? Mi ceguera… Era tan fuerte que había olvidado a la persona que quise proteger… Mis recuerdos me asaltaban a la mente y me quemaban… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta hasta este momento?

Dicen que las personas no se dan cuenta de lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden… Casi caigo completamente en ello. Si no me hubieran dado un aviso, la habría perdido… Y con ella seguramente el resto de mi cordura.

**La persona a la que quiero proteger.**


	2. Dudas

Segunda parte del fic. Esto corresponde a lo que ocurre desde el inicio del juicio hasta el final del primer día. No he profundizado en el caso para que sea más ameno y para centrarse más en el hilo. ¡Espero que os guste! No se si el siguiente será el último, depende de si os gusta o no ^^

* * *

><p>Al llegar al hospital, la arrancaron de mi lado. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había pasado todo el trayecto agarrándola la mano hasta que noté ese cálido vacío que recorrió mis dedos en ese momento.<br>Suspiré aliviado cuando el doctor me informó de que la operación sería sencilla y que no había peligro alguno. De ese modo, aunque no me gustaba la idea, me dirigí a ocupar su lugar en el estrado.

Allí había algo que tampoco encajaba. Phoenix se mantenía nervioso, entre un mar de sudor y una mirada llena de miedo. Reaccioné al verle así cuando supe que era por Maya, su ayudante. Él también había sufrido un duro golpe en cuanto a la persona que más le importaba en ese momento.  
>Aunque no quise aparentarlo, en ese momento, entendí perfectamente esa angustia que debía de recorrerle el pecho. Esa sensación de intranquilidad…<p>

-Haremos un equipo de búsqueda para buscar a Maya. Ten fe, la encontraremos, Phoenix. _/Quiero ver a Franziska…/ _Deja de atormentarte de esa manera, ¿De acuerdo? _/¿Estará bien…?/ _

Esperando que el juez levantase la sesión por ese día, Phoenix esperaba todo lo contrario. Ambos estábamos luchando por algo más allá de nuestra ceguera… Me di cuenta de que nos parecíamos más de lo que pensaba, de que tanto él como yo, deseábamos fervientemente la seguridad de otra persona, por encima incluso de nuestros ideales…  
>Pero finalmente, el juicio acabó por ese día. El alivio nos sonrió a los dos al saber que había una segunda oportunidad…<p>

-Franziska – Llamé ligeramente a la puerta y pasé sin esperar una respuesta. Se notaba que su estado había mejorado notablemente al poder verla usar su látigo contra el director Hotti. Al verme, este se fue, aun bajo amenaza de una enérgica Franziska. –El juicio ha terminado por hoy… ¿Te encuentras mejor? –Pregunté sin avanzar.

-Sí… -Respondió sin mucha alegría.

-Ha venido Phoenix a saludarte… ¿Quieres que le traiga? –Pregunté sabiendo de antemano su respuesta.

-De eso nada, no permitiré que ese abogaducho venga a este lugar. –Se quejó andando hacia la puerta para recibirle en el vestíbulo. -¡Vaya! Mira quien está aquí… ¿Para qué traes tulipanes? –La cara de Phoenix ya lo decía todo; Se arrepentía de haber ido. Aunque, al contrario de lo que pareciese, Franziska pareció algo animada al verle.

-¿Qué tal estás? –Preguntó inocente.

-Perfectamente… Por mi hubiese ido al juicio después de todo… si no fuera porque cierta persona me obligó a ir al hospital sin soltarme de la muñeca…

Automáticamente me sonrojé. ¿Se había dado cuenta? No, espera… ¿Me estaba sonrojando? Negué en mi cabeza varias veces y acompañé a Phoenix para charlar con él. Al acabar, decidí retirarme y volver a la habitación.  
>La puerta entreabierta, me permitió observar el interior de la habitación antes de pasar. Estaba sonriendo. Franziska sonreía mirando a la ventana.<p>

Pensé en los años que habían pasado desde la última vez que la vi sonreír de verdad y no me di cuenta de que me había quedado parado frente a la puerta. Me estaba mirando, con su habitual expresión, pero con una ligera mueca, como quien estuviese mirando a un idiota.

-Yo… Solo venía a despedirme, debo de avanzar con el caso y ayudar con el asunto de Maya… No te importa que te deje sola, ¿verdad? –Formulé la pregunta sin darme cuenta. Era evidente que no la importaría, pero… Quizás no era tan evidente que yo preguntase algo como eso.

-¿Qué pasa, Miles Edgeworth? ¿Se te ha despertado tu lado paterno al verme así y ahora te preocupas por mí? –Con una mueca descarada, giró la cabeza, dando a entender que me fuera. Así lo hice.

Tenía razón. Habían pasado muchos años sin contactarla, muchos años sin saber de ella… Y aun cuando supe, solo me dediqué a seguir las pautas de Manfred Von Karma, nada más. ¿Por qué ahora me preocupaba de una manera tan sobre protectora? Quise pensar que se trataba de mi arrepentimiento, de mi manera de pedir perdón por no haberme dado cuenta de que ella formaba parte de mi vida… Pero comenzaba a dudar de que solo se tratase de eso…

**Sentimientos que quiero descubrir.**


	3. Quiero que estés junto a mí

_¡Muy buenas! La verdad es que tenía este fanfic un poco olvidado debido a las pocas reviews que he recibido (Pensaba que nadie lo leía ya) Pero al haber recibido una nueva, pues he decidido continuar hasta terminar ^^ ¡Gracias!_

_Bueno, en este capítulo he metido más detalles del caso al que hago referencia en la historia porque si no no podía darle mucho sentido a lo que sentía Edgeworth... Finalmente, este será el penúltimo capítulo. Lo cerraré todo (Por el momento) con el siguiente, donde meteré la parte inventada xD ¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

><p>Aunque las dudas asaltasen mi cabeza de forma involuntaria, mi fría mente trató de dejar de lado, por el momento, las palabras de Franziska y de las diferentes sensaciones que revivió con ellas dentro de mí. El juicio contra Matt Engarde debía de continuar y no podía dejar que el sentimentalismo se mezclase con mi trabajo.<p>

El trabajo otra vez… Siempre se mantenía superior a mis deseos o necesidades. Esta vez, pensé que era necesario dejarlo pasar, aunque dentro de mí se quedase una cierta sensación de amargura y tristeza por haberme dado cuenta de todo lo que había negado en mí por ser fiscal, por tratar de ser el mejor…

Pero esta vez era necesario. Phoenix necesitaba la ayuda desesperada de alguien que pudiese evitar que Maya acabase con un trágico final y yo no podía negársela, ya no. Tratar con Shelly de Killer era algo delicado que necesitaba toda mi astucia y concentración. Franziska debía salir de mi cabeza fuese como fuese…

…Así ocurrió, no se si por mi propia voluntad o porque la tensión del juicio era demasiado notable, pero en mi mente, ahora solo había espacio para pruebas, testimonios, teorías… Lo que hasta ahora había sido completamente normal para mí… Pero por un motivo diferente… La desesperación de Phoenix por salvar a Maya me había echo olvidar por completo mis problemas. Traté de ayudarle, de apoyarle, no esperaba ganar o perder el juicio, solo esperaba que al menos él tuviese su final feliz, se lo debía… Pero el final del caso se acercaba brutalmente sin dejar que pudiese evitarlo. Centre mi mirada en él, esperando su propio veredicto contra su cliente. Cerré el puño con impotencia por no poder intervenir, por no haber podido evitar que cualquier decisión que tomase acabara en un dolor mucho más grande que el que pudiese imaginar…

-¡Protesto!

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, un golpe que confundí con el propio bombeo de mi corazón. Un latigazo tocó el suelo impidiendo que Phoenix pudiese responder al veredicto… Y mi mente se abrió a la par que mis ojos, quienes al unísono, gritaron en silencio el nombre de aquella mujer.

Subiendo al estrado como una heroína, me hizo volver a la realidad; Seguía en el juicio, Maya no estaba a salvo, no podía dejarme llevar por la fusión de emociones y sentimientos que se habían arremolinado dentro de mí. Aún no.

Las pruebas que había traído con ella, podían ser la solución del caso, todo dependía de lo que el abrigo del inspector Gumshoe trajese consigo. Pero tal y como esperaba de una brillante genio fiscal, aquellas pruebas salvaron a Phoenix e hicieron que la alegría y el alivio fuesen los principales protagonistas al ver que Matt Engarde se había autoinculpado de todo y que Maya se encontraba a salvo con la policía.

Pero para mí, ese día aun no había terminado.

Franziska pasó por mi lado sin dedicarme ni una mirada. Con su látigo en la mano, fue directo a Phoenix. "Tu historial perfecto se ha ido al garete". Entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía... Yo también fui como ella, pensé…

"El fiscal Miles Edgeworth elige la muerte". Es cierto… Realmente yo también fui como ella… Y por eso, supe que Franziska también podría llegar a darse cuenta del fallo que ambos cometimos al creer ciegamente en la perfección.

-Pse… Pues no habría estado mal. Un fiscal al que derrotan de forma humillante debería de cavar su propia tumba y morirse. –Aquella frase me dolió. Franziska siempre había sido así y yo estaba acostumbrado… ¿Por qué me dolía ahora? Traté de hacerla ver mi verdad por puro dolor a sus venenosas palabras y a mi nefasto historial de mente cerrada… Y terminar con mi yo pasado de una vez por todas.

-Por muchos trucos que queramos emplear… La verdad acaba saliendo a la luz. Eliminar las paradojas una a una… Nunca resulta sencillo. Pero siempre se termina llegando a la verdad, te lo aseguro… Esa es la razón por la que existen los fiscales y los abogados. –Mis palabras fueron dedicadas a Phoenix, a explicar el por qué de mi ida, pero al parecer, para Franziska esas palabras no fueron más que otro motivo para guardarme rencor.

-¡Qué patético eres! ¡No quiero escuchar los lloriqueos de un perdedor y un desgraciado! ¡Un Von Karma es alguien destinado a la perfección! Miles Edgeworth… ¡No lo mereces! ¡Ya no te mereces ser un Von Karma! ¡Y yo tampoco! ¡Es el fin, el fin! – Franziska siempre había sido alguien temperamental pero sincera, sin embargo… Algo no iba bien… Y lo supe al ver su látigo tirado en el suelo.

Ella había pasado toda su vida aprendiendo a ser un Von Karma, también tenía sus propias dudas y su propio dolor… Había sucumbido ante sus propios ideales y creencias… Y yo no hacía más que pensar en tonterías, que centrarme en mí mismo, en cómo me sentía yo… Y no en cómo pudiese sentirse ella… En como podía sentirse la persona más importante para mí…

"Soy un idiota" Fue lo único que pude pensar. Ni si quiera caí en la posibilidad de ir tras ella. A cambio, las últimas frases que llenaron mis oídos de su voz, no salía de mi mente.

A pesar de estar celebrando la vuelta de Maya, no me sentía todo lo relajado que podría estar. Estaba preocupado… No dejaba de pensar en ella… ¿Y sí…?

Sin llegar a concluir nada, aquel aparato de seguimiento del inspector Gumshoe comenzó a sonar. ¿Acaso fue cosa del destino? "Tengo que irme" Pensé inmediatamente. "¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué no estoy con ella?" Idiota… Idiota a tal nivel que hasta Phoenix se había dado cuenta de qué era lo que me rondaba por la cabeza.

-Toma –Comentó dándome su látigo. –Esto es por agradecerte tu ayuda… A ti… y a ella.

Salí de allí sin dejar de insultarme a mi mismo por haber sido tan idiota. No fui consciente de lo que sentía hasta el mismo momento en el que cogí el látigo de Franziska escuchando las palabras de aquel viejo enemigo. Lo que sentía, no era confusión, era un sentimiento olvidado dentro de mí. Tan lejano, que había olvidado hasta su significado… Yo solo…

**Quiero que estés junto a mí.**


	4. Esperaré tu regreso, Franziska Von Karma

Bueno, la verdad es que ayer comencé a escribir y no paré, así que no he tardado casi nada en hacer la última parte del fanfic. Los diálogos están sacados literalmente del videojuego. La parte inventada es muy corta y comienza después de la última frase de Franziska (Ya sabréis lo que es...) Si continúo con este fic, será de manera totalmente inventada y tampoco duraría demasiado... Ya veré lo que hago xD

De todas formas, os agradezco a todos el haber leído este fic, sobre todo a las personas que me han hecho review, han sido ellas las que han logrado que termine! :D Si no continúo, espero encontraros en algún otro fic que escriba! ^w^ ¡Muchas gracias a todos y espero que disfrutéis!

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde vas, Franziska? –Pregunté detrás de ella, siendo cuidadoso de que no me descubriera hasta el momento preciso. Ella volteó con sorpresa.<p>

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? –Su poca emoción en las palabras denotaba la tristeza, la soledad y el dolor que seguramente había sentido durante todo el trayecto hasta llegar al aeropuerto.

-Por esto. –Comenté enseñándole el receptor, tratando de que no se me notase dolido por su propio dolor. Sin quererlo, habíamos vuelto a hablar del caso… trabajo… Sin embargo, me di cuenta a tiempo. -¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-… No es asunto tuyo… -Trató de borrar su dolor con su fría respuesta, sin embargo, su voz aun salía desquebrajada de su garganta.

-No estarás huyendo… ¿verdad? _/Porque no quiero que te vayas/_

_-_-¡Cállate! –Como si hubiese dicho en alto mis pensamientos, ella enfureció de repente. -¡No entiendes nada! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que significa ser la hija de Manfred Von Karma! –Explotó. Al contrario que yo, ella no tuvo reparo en hacer ver sus motivos.

-Franziska… -Traté de consolarla con palabras, era lo máximo que alguien como yo era capaz de hacer. Odiándome por no abrazarla, dejé que continuase sufriendo.

-Todo el mundo espera tantas cosas de mí… ¡Y no puedo complacerles! Todos esperan que gane siempre. ¡No me dan opción a que pierda! Mi padre era un genio, eso esta claro, pero… Pero yo no lo soy… Siempre lo he sabido.

-… -Las palabras no querían salir de mí. Quería escucharla, comprenderla… ¿Contradicciones? Lo se, pero quería saber cómo se sentía de sus propios labios.

-Pero yo quería serlo, tenía que ser genial. –Aquella figura de rectitud y de puro cinismo se ladeaba, se derrumbaba…

-Quizá no seas tan genial como tu padre… Pero… Eres una fiscal, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás. -…Y yo no sabía cómo expresarla que ella de por sí ya era la persona más "genial" que había conocido jamás…

-No… Ya no lo soy. Incluso he tirado mi látigo.

Ofreciéndoselo de nuevo, recordé la perspicacia de Phoenix… En ese momento, recordé algo…

-Déjame que te lo diga de nuevo. Los fiscales no luchamos por nuestro honor o nuestro orgullo. Espero que medites sobre esto… Sobre lo que deberías hacer con ese látigo.

Los fiscales luchamos por la verdad… Es cierto… Hagamos lo que hagamos la verdad saldrá a la luz… Mis propias palabras me habían avisado, pero yo no quise darme cuenta, mi instinto se había dado cuenta antes que yo. La verdad… es cierto… La verdad era que me había enamorado de ella…

-No has cambiado nada. Tú siempre, me has dejado sola, me has dejado atrás… Miles Edgeworth… Siempre te he odiado. –Ya lo sabía… Por eso aquellas palabras me hicieron tanto daño… Porque sabía que me odiabas y en el fondo, sabía que te quería… Porque tenía miedo de que tu corazón me olvidase, de que no fuera más que un doloroso recuerdo que merece ser borrado. No quiero ser borrado… No quiero que me olvides…

-Y por fin llegó mi oportunidad de vengarme de ti… -Continuó. -Si conseguía que Phoenix Wright se arrodillase ante mí… Te demostraría que ya no soy aquella niña de antaño. Ésa iba a ser mi venganza…

-Entiendo… -Ahora todo cobraba sentido para mí. La había hecho daño como fiscal y como persona. Ella al fin y al cabo era como yo y en ese momento, su mente, al igual que la mía no hacía tanto tiempo… Solo se centraba en el trabajo, en ser fiscal… Como yo. Sus palabras, aunque ella no se diese cuenta, me ayudaron a comprenderme a mí mismo un poco mejor.

-Pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo cambiar, no puedo dejar de ser quien he sido siempre.

Eso no era cierto, ella misma lo sabía y lo demostró defendiendo a Adrian Andrews a pesar de que podría haberla humillado de por vida. Yo también había cambiado, siempre estaba cambiando, pero había una cosa que nunca cambiaría… Mi camino.

Mi camino es ser fiscal, por muchas cosas que pueda sentir a lo largo de mi vida, ese camino no cambiará de rumbo. Con o sin ella, siempre seguiría ahí, si tenía que renunciar a estar con ella, si tenía que olvidar mis sentimientos… Por mal que me pesase, por mucho que me arrepintiese, así debería de ser. Pero… qué tontería. El trabajo siempre sería lo más importante para mí, pero ella era igual de importante. Soy un fiscal, pero también un ser humano, tengo todo el derecho no solo a equivocarme, si no a cometer malas decisiones y a contradecir lo que siento… Y ella tenía ese mismo derecho, derecho que yo no la podía arrebatar por mucho que la quisiese a mi lado… Yo… Confiaba en ella y en que si de verdad amaba ser fiscal, se quedaría.

-Si, yo te dejé atrás. Pero hoy me has alcanzado. –Me armé de valor, debía de ser sincero. -Y por eso ahora estamos al mismo nivel. Pero no tengo intención de detenerme. Si de verdad quieres abandonar tu trayectoria como fiscal… Aquí es donde se separan nuestros caminos, Franziska Von Karma. –Aguanté como pude el nerviosismo. Confiaba en ella, pero tenía miedo de haberme equivocado de palabras… Entonces fue cuando de verdad sentí miedo al verla llorar. Franziska Von Karma, aquella mujer que no sucumbía ni a las balas, se había rendido ante sus propios sentimientos y había dejado que yo fuese testigo de ello.

-Yo… Yo soy… Franziska Von Karma. No voy a seguir a tu sombra toda la vida. Nuestra batalla comienza hoy. ¡Prepárate Miles Edgeworth!

Sonreí al verla tan frágil e indefensa, sincera y aniñada… No pude evitar volver a ser por un momento aquel aprendiz de Manfred que compartía vida con ella, aquel joven con una meta pero con más de un sentimiento. Casi de forma inconsciente, abracé a aquella mujer que una vez fue una niña con un sueño, un sueño que hoy en día la había sido arrebatado por la cruda realidad. La perfección no existe y su sueño siempre fue una ilusión y como una ilusión, se encontraba rodeada por mis brazos, sin parar de llorar.

Al cabo de medio minuto se separó de mí. Seguramente se dio cuenta de que había demostrado demasiada debilidad ante el ahora proclamado enemigo, vamos, ante mí. Se secó los ojos mirando a otro lado y volvió a mirarme con la seriedad que la caracterizaba. Sin decir nada, se alejó con su maleta. Sabía que algún día volvería y que tan solo se aclararía las ideas tal y como hice yo un año atrás.

-¡Franziska! –Antes de que desapareciese de mi vista, alcé la voz. Ella se dio media vuelta con un atisbo de duda. Mi miedo, mi confusión, se habían disipado por completo. Ella era la persona más importante para mí y algún día, la haría consciente de mis sentimientos, de que inevitablemente, me había enamorado de aquella mujer que aun conservaba su niñez dentro de sí.

La sonreí con sinceridad y decidí despedirme hasta que quisiese volver otra vez a aquel mundo que nos relacionaba a ambos. A la verdad de los fiscales.

**Esperaré tu regreso, Franziska Von Karma.**


End file.
